villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John Lumic
'John Lumic ' is the main antagonist of the Doctor Who episodes "Rise of the Cybermen" and "Age of Steel". He is the creator of an alternate reality version of the Cybermen. He was portrayed by the late Roger Lloyd-Pack. History Beginning John Lumic was born in an alternate dimension, where he would become the founder and owner of the innovative tech company Cybus Industries. One of the company's most notable inventions were the Ear Pods- earpieces that allowed the download of information directly into the brain. Unbeknownst to the public, however, these devices could also be used to help Lumic access information in people's minds. However, Lumic was dying, forced to stay in a wheelchair with a life support system. Seeking ways to reach immortality, he began to have homeless people kidnapped off the streets to use as test subjects. The result of these experiments were the Cybermen. Lumic intended for Cybermen to never age or sicken, making their lifespan infinite; but when the President of Great Britain (this alternate Earth's Britain was presidential rather than a constitutional monarchy, thus executive power was in the hands of a President rather than a Prime Minister) forbade any further research, Lumic took the matter into his own hands and sent an army of Cybermen over to the house of Peter Tyler. They proceeded killed the President and many of the other guests who were celebrating Peter's wife Jackie's birthday. Next, sending a signal through the Ear Pods, Lumic had the whole of London march toward his Cybus factory to be converted into Cybermen. Mr Crane, Lumic's right-hand man, ripped out his Ear Pods before they could control him and managed to destroy Lumic's life support system before being killed by a Cyberman. The Cyber-Controller Though he planned to undergo the conversion in his final moments after all other humans have been converted, Lumic's pleas fell on deaf ears and he was converted into the Cyber-Controller. Lumic confronted the Doctor as Mickey Smith sneaked into Lumic's zeppelin and shut down the transmitter controlling all the people marching into the factory. The Doctor stalled for time, subtlety dropping hints for the code Mickey could use to shut down the emotional inhibitors. Mickey cracked the code and sent it to Rose Tyler's phone, which The Doctor plugged the phone into the main console, sending the code to all the Cybermen and causing them to self destruct from the maddening surge of emotions. The Doctor, Peter and Rose escaped to the roof, where Mickey and Jake Simmonds were waiting for them from the zeppelin. Enraged, Lumic chased after them up the rope ladder before Pete cut the rope with the Sonic Screwdriver to send the Cyber Controller falling into the inferno below. Although the Controller was already deceased, his factories around the world still continued their work and the Cybermen later returned by entering the Doctor's universe through a rift made by the Cult of Skaro. Personality Lumic took immense pride in his creations, the Cybermen. In his eyes they weren't machined instead he treated them like they were living creatures and berated one of his scientists said his test Cyberman was "working." He was charismatic and likable to the public however to his subordinates he was insane, ruthless and massively sadistic. Before having one of his scientists killed by his Cybermen their was joy and ecstasy in his voice while watching the man be murdered. Trivia *Lumic's actor, Roger Lloyd Pack, also portrayed Barty Crouch Sr. in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Crouch's son, Barty Crouch Jr., is portrayed by David Tennant, who played the 10th Doctor. *Several parallels existed between Lumic and Davros, creator of the Daleks. Both Davros and Lumic relied on life support machines, yet also seemed to have a sense of superiority to others among their species. They both also tried to conquer their respective home planets by converting or mutating their own kind into an emotionless and militaristic race. Interestingly, both of their creations eventually worked out that their respective creators deserved the same fate as any other inferior beings, with Davros being exterminated and Lumic being forcibly Cyber-converted. Navigation pl:John Lumic Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Wealthy Category:Evil Creator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Superorganisms Category:Elderly Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Slaver Category:Pure Evil Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Posthumous Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Betrayed Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:One-Shot